What do you get when demigods go to Hogwart?
by FictionHasHijackedMyBrain
Summary: So this Is another demigods go to hogwarts posing as exchange students to protect Harry potter but he gets suspicious story, but I hope you can look past that and read and review. Plleeeeaaaassseee! Also dumbledore didn't die. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is ACertainObsessedFangirl, but from now on you can call me reggie (Pitch Perfect 2 reference right there)**

 **so this is my first ever fic, so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.**

Prologue:

Harry dreamed of seven teenagers. The first was a black haired boy, tall and **muscular.** His piercing eyes were seagreen. His smile was mischievous, but had a tinge of sadness to it. The second was a gorgeous blonde haired girl with cold and calculating grey eyes. The third was a Cherokee girl who had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She had a certain feisty look about her that if you so much as spoke to her she would punch you. She was holding hands with a tall blonde boy who had the build of high school football player. His eyes were bright, almost neon, blue eyes. Next to him was a boy with an impish grin, he kind of looked like the type of person you'd avoid leaving alone with a box of fireworks. Next, there was a kind looking African American girl who had amazing gold eyes and frizzy brown hair. Standing awkwardly next to the girl was an Asian boy who looked uncomfortable in his own skin. They all appeared to be wearing either orange or purple camp t-shirts (A/N: I actually own both a camp half blood and camp Jupiter t-shirt!) and jeans.

Harry POV:

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked out the window, whilst pondering my dream. He knew somehow that they were important but he didn't know how. The first boy in the dream seemed to raidiate power and also had a look in his eyes that said 'I've seen shit you wouldn't even begin to imagine'. The blonde girl standing close to him shared that look.

-it's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's a line break!-

Still Harry POV:

I was still a bit confused about last nights dream as I made my way downstairs. I had gotten to the Burrow last night with Ron and Hermione.

when I got to the dining room I saw Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other, talking quietly. I smiled when Hermione slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Harry! Quick we're about to leave!" Mrs Weasely said as she handed him a bowl of porridge.

Harry quickly ate it and got his bag ready.

As they were walking in the forest to the port key, a man in a wheelchair, who had a beard and brown hair was waiting for them.

"Chiron, I assume?" Mr Weasely asked the man.

"Indeed Mr Weasely" said the man with a distinct American accent. "I presume you are the hosts for the exchange students?"

"Yes. Dumbledore told me about them coming"

"Who are you talking about, Dad?" Ron interrupted from beside me.

"I'll explain it when we get to Grimmauld Place" replied Mrs Weasely for her husband.

"Ok everyone" Mrs Weasely says, "let's get going"

I looked back at where the man was, but no one was there.

We trudged on in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**hilo! I'm so sozzy I haven't updated yet but I finally got the ipad to let me on the internet, so yay! I am going to make it up to you by publishing as much of the story as I can remember. Also one of the reviewers (sorry, I can't remember who it was) said that my characters were kind of OOC, and I hope that they sound a bit better. At the moment the only character I can get right is Leo, so...**

 **enjoy**

Chapter 2

Hermione POV:

as soon as we arrived at number 12, I immediately dug out enough reading material from my bag that Harry and Ron would say would be a whole library. honestly? What is wrong with reading? I'm sure if they did a bit more they wouldn't need to copy my homework as much.

Anyways, as I was settling down to start reading, and as usual, the two idiots who I call friends just had to go and blow up the kitchen. I mean, seriously, how much of a mess can these two make?

Where was I? Oh, yes, Harry and Ron blew up the kitchen.

But as soon as I got up to see Molly's reaction, the doorbell rang.

Harry and I glanced down the hallway and began walking toward the front door. At first I wondered at how someone could have seen the door but then shrugged, because, whoever they were, they were probably wizards.

harry reached the door first and grasped the doorknob, twisting it open.

And the first thing I saw was a pair of startling, but beautiful seagreen eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**um...hi**

 ***ducks as someone throws a cupcake at my head***

 **oi! Who throws a cupcake? Honestly?**

 **anyway I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I have a tonne of assignments to do and I got caught up in a little British show called DOCTOR WHO! And let's face it. I have no motivation what so ever. And also the fact that I kinda got banned from the internet last month cos I used 4 gig of data watching doctor who so...**

 **i know more excuses, so...**

 **ALLONS-Y!**

 **chapter 3**

percy POV:

"Percy! Wake up! Honestly it's like I'm dating a bear in hibernation! Anyway, Chiron wants to see us in ten minutes at the Big House!

i groaned as Annabeth shook me awake and yelled in my ear

as I got dressed, still half asleep, mind you, Annabeth kissed me on the cheek and ran out of my cabin.

~~~~~~ my dad just asked to watch doctor who... Ok ... It's official. A zygon has taken my dad hostage and is impersonating him~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV:

The seven of us walked up to the big house, talking about what Chiron might need.

"Oh, good! You're awake and all here" Chiron said as we entered the room and gathered around the Ping pong table.

"So what do you need, Chiron?" I asked, not unkindly

"First of all, Percy, I don't know how you did this but your shirt is on both back to front and inside out. Second, well, an old friend of mine contacted me and asked if we could help protect a boy named Harry potter. He recently defeated a very powerful evil named Voldemort..."

As we heard the name we all burst into laughter. Chiron patiently waited for us all to stop.

"... But his followers want revenge" Chiron finished after we had all finished laughing

"So you seven will be going to his school to protect him. Also, the school is for witches and wizards, so your godly parent will be making you all wands for this mission. It is also vital that you don't tell them who you are until the right time." Chiron finished.

"So, what do we take to the school?" I heard piper ask nervously

"Well, you will be posing as exchange students from the 'Delphi Academy For The Magically Gifted', so we will supply you with a uniform that you must, emphasis on must, wear all the time. You will also be receiving school books for the subjects at the school, also, since this is Lady Hecates world, she will be tutoring you in the magical arts all day tomorrow. When you begin tomorrow, your godly parents will give you your wands"

We all went to leave,but Chiron said,

"Oh, and this quest will take at least eight months to complete"

We all groaned at the prospect of going to the school for eight months, except for Annabeth, of course.

The next morning we woke up and went to breakfast together. As I sat next to Annabeth she kissed me good morning. A chorus of 'awwwwwwwwws' and 'ooooooooooohhhs' came from the Aphrodite cabin. We broke apart rolling our eyes and glaring at them. They quickly turned back to their breakfasts.

Soon Jason and Piper joined us, followed by Frank and Hazel. Leo was last, as always, tinkering whilst he walked. They all sat down at my table.

"So, what do you think we'll be doing today?" Jason asked us all.

"Dunno, but I did some research on the school we're going to be going, and you'll never guess what it's called" Annabeth said

"What's it called?" Leo and I asked at the same time.

"Ready for it?... Hogwarts!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Everyone stared at us, whilst we laughed our arses off.

"But... There was one last thing," Annabeth said and we all sobered. "It's in England"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

hehehehehe *rubs hands together like cheesy villain* CLIFFHANGER!

Please don't hurt me *hides behind couch*

GERONIMO!


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings Neighbor! Do you have some to talk about the wall?**

 **na! Just kidding. I will give anyone who gets that reference a few thousand virtual cookies. I'll even get deadpool to deliver them to you!**

 **Here is your much deserved chapter, and thank you to a guest who reviewed and got my butt back into gear, anyway...**

 **Voilá!**

 **3rd person POV:**

The seven made their way to the arena. Lady Hecate was waiting for them, along with Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hades, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. In front of each God and Goddess was a trunk that had different symbols on them; for example: the one in front of Poseidon had a trident on the top.

"Demigods" Hecate began "In each of these trunks is the items you will need for your quest, now go collect your trunks"

Percy went first, bowing to Poseidon, then pulling the giant suitcase back to the group. Annabeth went next, followed by Piper and Hazel, who was then followed by Frank, Jason and Leo.

All seven opened their trunks at the same time, and gasped. Inside were beautiful uniforms made of a fabric softer than silk. Sitting on top were slender black boxes about as long as their forearms. Percy pulled the box out and opened it. Inside was a beautiful wand.

"Cool!" Percy said as he lifted it out of the box. The wand was almost white, with a wave pattern along it, as well as a single pearl embedded in the grip.

"That wand is made of beech wood, with a core of sea glass" Poseidon said to his son.

Annabeth opened her box and took out her wand.

"It's beautiful" she said...


	6. AN

HEY PEOPLE!

so I was reading through reviews for this story and I found a message from someone called rick roden.

now people, every time I update I have to ask my parents to turn the wifi on, and that is sooo annoying. I am trying to update as much as I can, but my little brother was in intensive care with severe pneumonia. he had a breathing tube down his throat and 1 of his lungs had collapsed. but he is fine now. I'm also taking one of my friends to Fiji in about 3 days, and we are all running around trying to pack and organize pick up times. I am trying to update as soon as I can, and I'm sorry if this story is "lame". incase you haven't noticed, I'm not even 6 chapters in. whilst I'm in Fiji I will update every night. I PROMISE! and if I don't, I'm probably in the pool or something. also, I actually wrote this story on paper first and A) I always lose it and B) my laptop is so old that it wont even connect to wifi, so I have to use my Ipad, and that is just pathetically glitchy.

so I will hopefully update about three, yes three, 900 word long chapters by Thursday.

see y'all

ACOF

p.s. I need help coming up with a nickname instead of four letters. if you come up with an awesome nickname, I will finish the ENTIRE story over the school holidays, k?


	7. Important notice

**Hi people**

 **incase you haven't noticed I haven't updated in a long time. It's just that I keep losing the notebook where the story is written and besides I have lost total motivation to complete this story. If you wish to adopt this story then feel free to PM me.**

 **i am truly sorry about this but I can no longer really continue from where I left the plot.**

 **Again, I am so sorry,**

 **ACertainObsessedFangirl**


End file.
